No Ramen in Suna
by Jasper Collen
Summary: When Naruto and Gaara reach Suna, Naruto finds out the is no ramen! What will Gaara do for his new formed crush? Whatever it is Gaara hopes it will help his love, love him! Sequel to Suna


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if you think/though I did you are a ramen obsessed moron._  
A/N: The Start of the Sequel "Suna", Read and Review. Have fun. **

* * *

Today was the day Naruto and Garra arrived in Suna. It had been a long awaited a arrival for the Kazekage and his "sex".  
They were to arrive at Gaaras' office today, so were are they?

"Gaara I want ramen" "Gaara I'm thirsty" "Gaara I'm tired" "Gaara I'm hungry" The blonds whinnying was obnoxious but never-the-less cute in Gaaras' eyes. "Naruto, were half-an-hour late, do you want to be even more late"  
"But Gaaaaara, I'm tired!"

Gaara knelt down on the floor, "Get on"  
"What"  
"Naruto your tired, get on"  
"Uh- O-okay"

Naruto sat on the red heads back, his face slowly but surly started to blend with the red heads hair.

"Um- I might be really heavy"  
"Don't worry your really light"  
"oh..."

Gaara stood up and started to run.

"See your not heavy at all"  
"Y-yea"

Gaara sighed, he was over whelmed that his favorite person was coming back to Suna with him for a while, and on top of that on his back. If Gaara didn't know better he would say he was blushing. Gaara blushing? Not happing.

With Garras' speed before they knew it there were at Suna, in Gaara's office drinking some Chocolate milk on Narutos' choose. Gaara slowly drank down the sweet drink gaging after every sip, while Naruto happily drank he whole thing in one jug.

"So- Gaara, do you have any ramen"  
"There is no ramen in Suna"  
"WHAT"  
"Suna is a desert, ramen isn't really made"  
"But-but I'm going to faint from withdraw"  
"Your over re-acting"  
"Hmpf" Naruto went to go sulk it the corner, Gaara only gave a slight smile to the puppy face on the blond.

Gaara deiced to bring Naruto to Suna after the blond fainted in his house four days ago, after of corse eating ramen. They had picked up the foxed faced boy stuff the next day and headed off to Suna in the slightly warm spring breeze.

"Naruto, I'm going to bed. Would you like to come?"

That quickly made the blond snap out of his pout, the thought of sleeping in the same room as Gaara... or maybe even the same bed was going to make Naruto explode.  
What was Gaara going to do? And would Naruto have the guts to be in the same bed as him... Gaara was thinking the same thing only seconds after he said it.

"Um- uh are there two beds"  
"No, would you like me to put another bed in there"  
"N-no"  
"I see then" Gaara made a small smirk while walking in to outer lobby of his office, "Are you coming?" "Yea!"

Naruto ran out of the office with Gaara trailing behind him. They had walked out in the streets of Suna, were is was dark enough by now that there weren't many people on the streets. There was a breeze on the street giving Naruto a cold slow chill. Gaara look at the other boy shivering from the corner of his eye.

"Are you cold"  
"N-n-no"  
"I can see you shiver"  
"Ju-ust my ha-ands a-are co-old"  
"Oh..."

Gaara took Narutos' hand making it warmer, Naruto blushed with delight, Gaara went in and stole a sweet pashinate kiss from Naruto, well Gaara would if he had the guts to get within a foot Of Narutos hand... but he dosent. You would think someone who has enough strenghtto kill a millon men... could hold his crushes hand,  
but no. This is real fear.

They got to the front of Gaaras' apartment, the had walked up the top of the stairs. Gaara lived on the top story dude to his love of high places. Gaara slowly opened the door to revel his one bedroom apartment, it had a full sized bed on one corner, a fridge, stove, small Tv and a small bathroom with a shower. Though the thing that sought Narutos eye was the window, there was a big window next to Gaaras' bed. Now it wasn't the window it's self it what whats on the window, Narutos old headband, that fell apart when he was training in Suna. The only thing that Naruto could think of was 'Why would he keep that?'.

Naruto peeled of his sweaty shirt and his pants leaving him in only boxers. Gaara stared at him, with a wanting gaze and let out a quite "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sleeping in my clothes" Naruto answered obviously hearing Gaara "Oh.."

Gaara also un-dressed , while the other boy got into the bed. Gaara walked over to Naruto and leaned over him opening the window. At that secound he wish he could fall on him, but he didn't. He lied down peacefully next to Naruto, neither boy would get much sleep. Well... one wouldn't the other on fell asleep after ten minutes of awkward silence.

Gaara lied there listening to Naruto seady breathing, wondering what would happen tomarrow...


End file.
